robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Jaws
Merge with Pincers I'd like to consider merging this page with pincers. The distinction between General Chompsalot and Chompalot is no different to the distinction between Scarab and Thermador. It also only serves to confuse real roboteers who consider their weapon a set of jaws but we call them pincers. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:16, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :I'd be on board with this, but I feel this goes somewhat against your insistence of keeping spiked axes and bladed axes apart, to a degree or two. CrashBash (talk) 11:25, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Two wrongs don't make a... bigger wrong? This merge should've happened a good four years ago, let's fix it ASAP [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:26, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Any proposals as to what to call it? Jaws, or pincers? I think "jaws" was the more commonly used name. CrashBash (talk) 11:36, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::That sits right with Chompalot's team, I'm on board. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:40, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::But does claws feel like a derivative of jaws? That doesn't feel right. I think pincers, with jaws and claws as optional names. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:45, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I don't recall pincers or jaws ever being refered to as claws. I don't think that's an issue. I think we need to go on what the more commonly named weapon is. CrashBash (talk) 11:50, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Well we can't argue that Crushtacean has a pair of jaws. Pincers is a more general term. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:51, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Nor can we argue that Chompalot had a pincer, and the team are pretty insistant it be called jaws. CrashBash (talk) 11:54, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :::That's been settled several times. Pincer is still a general term, whilst "pair of jaws" doesn't make sense. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:53, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes, but you're looking at it from the prospect of just one robot. Look away from Crushtacean for a moment and see what else other teams referred to their weapons as. CrashBash (talk) 13:12, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::My argument in this is: "What do the majority of teams call their weapon?" Chompalot, S.M.I.D.S.Y., General Chompsalot, and Draven all refer to their weapon as a crushing jaw. Crushtacean refer to their weapon as claws. Killalot's is referred to as all 3 terms, Psycho's is called a claw. Continue until a majority is found. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:26, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Personally I'm against this, since robots like Lambsy and S.M.I.D.S.Y. definitely have far different weapons that Killalot, Chompalot or others. But that's my opinion. Maybe those that are genuinely designed to crush, like Wowot's, get moved into pincers, and those designed to grab remain in jaws? CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:49, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :The thing is, CK, it's better to condense if we can, because we end up doubling up a lot of the time. If horizontal crushers/horizontal grabbers can merge, these should too. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:53, January 20, 2017 (UTC) The reason I didn't vote in favour of pincers is because I feel horizontal crushers such as Kan-Opener's were often called Pincers. Heck, there was a vertical hydraulic crusher CALLED Pinser. I'm a little more unsure now, because at least with the pages merged, each robot article can call the weapon whatever it likes. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:58, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Well then I'd suggest we take a similar approach to what we did with flippers, and show the differences in the similar weapon types. (e.g, A variation of pincers, often referred to as Jaws first appeared in Series 3 with Pitbull, and would be used on robots like S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Lambsy. These are wider than pincers, and focus more on grabbing the opposition rather than damaging the opponent.). Maybe show this by listing those with jaws in bold. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:03, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::That's a good idea, but I think pincers should still be the page name. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:04, January 20, 2017 (UTC)